


Youtube Pete

by Tobbee



Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crack Fic, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson is 17, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Peter is going internet famous trough little clips that he films
Relationships: Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 378
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Youtube Pete

The camera cuts to a boy that looks to be about fifteen, he has brown curls, big bambi doe eyes. He is sweating bullets and has a mischievous facial expression.

“Hey guys, Im Peter Parker. I just hid Wades weapons and I’m hiding in my closet” Upon further inspection his is indeed in a closet, a bit of the door is ajar and some light is seeping in. 

Peter slowly brings a finger to his mouth to indicate to be quiet. He has a big grin on his face.

There is silence for a few seconds before the door is ripped open, Peter lets out a shriek while the figure shouts “Baby Boy!”

And there in their Red and Black clad suit stands Deadpool, his white pupils narrowed at Peter. While Peter is scrambling the back of the closet.

The camera falls to the floor and out the closet where it faces the roof, you can hear the voices of Peter and Wade yelling.

“Wade! Im sorry, it was a j-“

“Where are my weapons! I want to unalive pedos!”

“Wade, n-“

Then the sound of Peter shrieking and another crash is heard before the camera cuts.

Spideyforlife: Holy snick snack is that real!?

Goobly: God Peter is so cute! He is a cinnamon roll <3

LordYeeth: God damn, I didn’t know Deadpool likes to kill Pedo’s. We stan a good boy.

Flashthefastest: Good editing Penis, nice to know your dragging your lie this far.

TheDeadpooliest: I will fucking unalive you if you say another word about Baby Boy.

-*-

The camera cuts to Steve Rogers sitting at the kitchen counter reading a book, upon inspection it’s a book about himself in World war 2. He lets out a snort at something probably incorrect. 

Next to him sits Sam Wilson just eating an apple and staring into space. Some text appears above them saying “Two Bisexuals in their natural habitat”

Peter is quietly snickering as he places a phone on the counter top, Steve just raises an eyebrow and goes back to his book while Sam is still staring into space.

Peter unlocks the phone and quickly searches for a certain song, once he finds it he presses play. The tone starts to play, Steve ignores the tone and Sam narrows his eyes at Peter.

The singer then says “The Bisexual Anthem” Steve perks up with a gleam of happiness in his eyes, Sam just narrows his eyes further at Peter. Peter is hiding his small snickers. 

Steve listens the song, bobbing his head a bit until these lyrics are sung.

“I like girls, I like guys. I like to eat the pussy then again I like to ride. Yeah I love kissing on girls and then I like to put the dick inside”

Sam cant help but burst out laughing while he throws a thumbs up to Peter. Steves head shoots up and he had some blush covering his face, he glares at Peter.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker!”

Peter is laughing while running away , the camera is shaky but you can see Steve chasing after him before the camera cuts.

LordYeeth: Sam is a big fat mood

GlobGlobFuckers: Wait. Steve Rogers is Bisexual?!

FlashTheFastest: Good, another video that you try to push your lie with Puny.

OfficialCapiscle: I’ll have you know this is very much real, you all hat and no cattle

NuggetAddict: Damn, getting roasted by Captain America himself must be a huge blow.

-*-

The camera turns on to show Peter and Tony McStark working in the lab. Tony is working on a iron gauntlet while Peter is working on some coding (He’s working on Karen if your wondering) And some music is playing in the background.

Suddenly the gauntlet irrupts into flames and Tony rips his hand away from it. In his split decision his parental instincts make him pick up Peter “Mr. Stark what are your doing?!”

“Im picking you up, your tiny legs are useless!”

“Dang nambit Mr. Stark! *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!” (I’m Spiderman, I have strong legs!)

Tony Ignores him and runs out the lab with him in his arms, Tony while he’s running out the lab yells “F.R.I.D.A.Y turn on the Sprinklers!”  
“Turning them on boss”

The sprinklers turn on and that’s where the video ends

SpideyForLIfe: I wonder what our cinnamon roll said that was bleeped out.

Goobly: “Your tiny legs are useless” God DAMN Tony

GlobGlobFuckers: At this point are we even surprised that Peter knows Tony Stark?

FlashTheFastest: Wow Puny, even going this far to push your lie. You Know Tony Stark? Lie!

OfficialTonyStark: Say another word about my kid and you’ll have every Avenger plus me on your doorstep Eugene.

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> Im alive! I wanted to make this longer but I lost motivation.


End file.
